Rubellite-Queen of Nothing
by The Artsy Bookworm
Summary: Rubellite was Perfect, she told herself this every time she was not. That she was relevant, every time nobody noticed her. That she was powerful, every time she hurt herself while using her fire. In the end, she got burned.


**A word of warning, this** _ **was never written to be published**_ **, and so there are major shifts in the style and tone of the narrative in certain points, making it confusing at first.**

 **I wrote this as a backstory for my Original gem character Rubellite, in this she is never described so im going to write a brief description up here to help mobile users who cant see the cover.**

 **-she is as tall as Aquamarine and has a Connie-like physique**

 **-her hair goes down to her waist and is Rose-quartzish, but neater**

 **-her face is sharp and her lips are thin, her gem is on her right eye (HER right, Your left) and is a vertical almond shape**

 **-she wears a long robe with a v neck, sporting a Peridot Style collar with a pink diamond insignia on it, but unlike hers Rubellites shoulders ae covered, she has long and droopy sleeves and a ribbon tied around her waist, it wraps into a giant droopy bow that almost touches the floor and has the excess ribbon trailing behind her gown.**

 **-on the fringe of her hair there is a small, black crown. Someone told her it was a sign of relevance and she really liked the look of it, so she kept it.**

A red gem getting impaled on a giant sword while pearls sing in distance

*record scratch*

*freeze frame*

"Yup, that's me, you're probably wondering how I got in this situation, maybe its better if I just show you"

*rewind sound*

The same red gem bursting out of the ground and falling face first into the dirt

"I am a Rubellite, mine is not a very common gem, but pretty popular in courts and such because of their elegance and purpose, they are right under Aquamarines in the social pyramid; well…proper ones are."

Rubellite approaches a giant red gem, also a Rubellite, she reaches her knee in height.

"Yup, I'm what they call…"overcooked", a kinder way of saying "you're a runt"

"Now, a thing you should know about me, Im…..better than others"

Rubellite getting insulted by other gems for her size, she looks annoyed but otherwise indifferent.

Rubellite shapeshifting a pink diamond emblem on the collar of her robe.

Rubellite standing amongst other Rubellites, she's the only short one

"Other gems were jealous of me, they called me names, insisting that I was the imperfect one there."

Rubellite in Pink diamond's court room, standing before her Diamond, she mantains a stoic expression but inside she's celebrating.

"Until they discovered that Pink diamond herself was perfect, exactly like me."

The other rubellites don't insult Rubellite anymore, at least not in her face. This feels like a victory to Rubellite.

They are scared.

Rubellite, despite her small eyes, sees many things.

She sees how certain Carnelians and Jaspers shiver and sweat during their patrols and guard shifts.

She sees how a few Sapphires report identical future visions, and how one doesn't report at all

She gets a private log and starts dumping all her observations on it, she has a lot of opportunities to notice things, seeing how her duties consisted of checking on a quarter of the Pink court (each Rubellite has a quarter of court of manage) and making sure they were flawless in dress and stoic in expression.

(Rubellites manage the more pacific gems, like Pearls and Sapphires, leaving the soldiers to the Agates)

At the start no one under her portion of court really respected her, until one day, a Sapphire dared to call her a waste of resources.

Rubellite snapped and exploded, literally, a burst of pink fire, not unlike an Amethyst's.

The smoke clears and Rubellite is standing there, heaving, her hair is floating and burning in certain points, her dress is covered in ash and her eyes are smoking; the Sapphire's gem is on the ground, covered in the cinders left from the fire.

(This is most Rubellite's main power, being a type of Tourmaline; Aquamarines have water wings, Emeralds have Chlorokinesis and so on. Rubellites of a normal size wouldn't be so drained or messed up by such power but our Rube is smaller and more fragile than most)

Her piece of court finally respects her, but they only do so when she's around.

Rubellite has a mean tongue and high expectations from others, but she also has standards for herself.

She shows off the newest uniforms and dresses, she uses the newest tech and exercises her fire power, testing her limits to the strain; she imitates the mannerisms and words of the aristocrats, making them hers.

She strives to be the best at everything she does and is.

A model gem in Homeword's eyes.

Pink, however, never notices her efforts; this hurts her more than she would admit.

 **End part 1! Please review, im open to criticism but not to downright flames.**


End file.
